


【言金】两河流域

by Insulindian_Phasmid



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: M/M, 恩奇都出没注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insulindian_Phasmid/pseuds/Insulindian_Phasmid
Summary: 听到了河流的声音。过于茂盛的青草抚过言峰绮礼的脸颊，鼻腔内充斥着新鲜泥土的腥臭，即使阖着眼睑也能感受阳光的闪耀——那是一片从未见过的陌生天空。绮礼站起来环顾四周，最先瞩目的便是他身旁的那条河流。从太阳的位置判断，这条河自北往南蜿蜒流淌在广阔的平原上，人工开凿的细长水渠一条条延伸向大地的各个角落，耕地农田错落在交织的水网间。向东远眺，似乎还有一条大河也伏在这片丰茂的原野上平缓地川流南下。浆果的气息、长尾雀的婉转啁啾、被三色堇簇拥着的山坡，目光所及的一切都让言峰绮礼意识到生命的洪流就在自己的身边涌动。风轻轻摇撼着绮礼的肩膀，用耳语告诉他这就是那片被众神所祝福的丰饶之地。言峰绮礼隐约意识到了现在自己身处何方——他并不在属于自己的时光里。
Relationships: 言峰绮礼/吉尔伽美什, 言金 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	【言金】两河流域

#言金# 两河流域

听到了河流的声音。

过于茂盛的青草抚过言峰绮礼的脸颊，鼻腔内充斥着新鲜泥土的腥臭，即使阖着眼睑也能感受阳光的闪耀——那是一片从未见过的陌生天空。  
绮礼站起来环顾四周，最先瞩目的便是他身旁的那条河流。从太阳的位置判断，这条河自北往南蜿蜒流淌在广阔的平原上，人工开凿的细长水渠一条条延伸向大地的各个角落，耕地农田错落在交织的水网间。向东远眺，似乎还有一条大河也伏在这片丰茂的原野上平缓地川流南下。浆果的气息、长尾雀的婉转啁啾、被三色堇簇拥着的山坡，目光所及的一切都让言峰绮礼意识到生命的洪流就在自己的身边涌动。风轻轻摇撼着绮礼的肩膀，用耳语告诉他这就是那片被众神所祝福的丰饶之地。

言峰绮礼隐约意识到了现在自己身处何方——他并不在属于自己的时光里。

七叶树下的狮子从小睡中醒来，朝绮礼亮了亮獠牙却并无攻击的意思。它慵懒地走了二十多米停下，转身看着绮礼，喉咙里发出咕噜咕噜的低吼。言峰绮礼眯起眼睛朝狮子所在的方向望去，地平线上有一座被两条大河环抱着的熠熠生辉之城。再将目光落到狮子身上——它就是那位王的使者吧。

绮礼朝王都迈开步伐。

水流冲刷河谷的声音与漂浮在风中的不知名歌谣混杂在一起，轻轻敲击着鼓膜。虽然在向前迈步，但身旁的景色并没有变迁，始终是一望无际的平原以及平原上农夫耕作时起落的身影。与其说是自己在向王都迈进，倒不如说是王都在向自己走来。等绮礼意识到这一点时，它却已近在咫尺。用泥土与砖瓦混合建造的城墙伫立在绮礼面前，虽然在绮礼这个来自未来的人眼中这座土墙是如此的不堪一击，但在这个时代，这一定是最坚固可靠的庇护了吧。

狮子将绮礼引进城门。

是没有人可以对那座骄荣极奢的宫殿熟视无睹的，即使还有数百米的路程，绮礼已能感受到那座宫殿四散开来的、仿佛想要照亮自己漆黑眼眸的金色光辉。  
想要再进一步接近宫殿，就必须穿过喧闹的集市和居民区，而狮子也完全没有就在此停下的意思。步入繁华，消失了五千年的语言如今就在绮礼耳边穿梭流淌——那是生命最初的语言、神的馈赠。迷迭香、鼠尾草与从未闻过的香薰料掩盖了泥土的气息，让绮礼从初醒的迷茫中清醒过来、爬出了生命泥淖中的混沌状态。但凡是生长在这片土地上的生命，都是十分朝气蓬勃的吧——绮礼这样想到。因为从花木鸟兽到现在身边的这些人，无一例外的都富有活力，被笼罩在祥和与快乐下毫不费力地维持着最美丽的生命姿态。越是深刻的理解这里的生机，绮礼就越能意识到自己的格格不入。言峰绮礼像是寻求依靠般地握紧胸前的十字架。  
每个人都在专心做着自己的事情，虽然偶尔也会有三两目光落在绮礼身上，但随即就马上离开。反而那只狮子更吸引人们的注意力。他们看见了狮子，然后弯腰、低头，像是向国王行礼，再慢慢退开让出一条路。他们很尊敬狮子，而跟在狮子后的绮礼，一个外邦人，似乎也顺理成章的成了恭敬的对象。  
居民区的尽头是通往宫殿的长阶，抬眼便能望见站在长阶彼端的王，他的Servant。绮礼踏上台阶，每往前一步就离天空更近一点——这座宫殿是巴别塔的前身吧。即使还未走过最后一块石阶，但绮礼的视线却与王齐平。他并没有穿着作战的黄金铠甲，也并非穿着夸张的华丽服饰，而是随意地以麻布覆身，大部分肌肤都暴露在阳光的舔舐下，肩头泛着粉红色的光泽。  
“这里就是你的故乡吗，Archer？”  
“不要在这里用你们所赋予的名字来称呼本王。”虽然语气威严，但王的脸上并未显出愠色，“本王用宾客之礼待你，绮礼，允许你直呼本王的名字。”  
王的真名在绮礼的脑海中浮现，但绮礼没有说出口。  
这位倨傲的王并没有在意言峰绮礼近乎冷漠的反应——他显示出从未有过的好心情。王引着绮礼往宫殿中走去。这座宫殿比绮礼想象的更为奢侈，高耸的大理石柱是它的主心骨，近似琉璃与宝石的碎片零散的镶嵌在墙上，一束一束地反射着阳光；正在行走着的走廊与室外花园相通，巨大的棕榈树之间能看到色彩斑斓的鸟雀尾羽。  
然而绮礼将目光移到那位王身上。他正走在自己的斜前方不远处，精瘦的身体在光与影之间穿梭，被照耀、被荫蔽、再被照耀。手上的纯金饰品随着他的动作发出响声，混着绮礼的皮鞋踩在石砖上的声音被风吹散。下巴、脖颈、肩胛，略过被衣物遮盖的前胸再到腰肢，阳光用最温柔的金色笔调描绘着他接近于神明的身体曲线。没错，眼前的这个男人就是Archer，是圣杯召唤出来的使魔、是他言峰绮礼的Servant。但绮礼意识到，他与自己时光中的那个Archer是有着本质上的区别的，现在的他是鲜活而明丽的，有着与自己相同的、名为“生命”的东西，而并非是英灵，并非以一种已逝之人的姿态出现在自己眼前的。他是活生生的。  
阳光抚摩着他的后背，赤裸的双足行走许久也没沾染一粒尘土——这种东西是玷污不了他的。

那么，那么要怎样做才能让他的身体染上俗尘呢？

“绮礼，你在想什么？”  
他转身朝绮礼笑起来，闪着光的红色眼眸中映出身穿黑色法衣的高大男人的身影。

“不……没什么……”

“抬起头来看看这四周吧绮礼。”  
已经走进了内殿。这仿佛是一件巨大的收藏室。刀枪剑戟，钺斧弓叉，甚至还有绮礼叫不出名字的兵器。但无论用途如何，这些收藏品在外形上都有着相似的一点——皆闪耀着金光，绮礼知道这是那位王的恶趣味。从中随便挑出一件都是名扬后世的宝具，其实有Saber那把“誓约胜利之剑”的原型也说不定。黄金的武器堆砌如山，过于闪耀的金光令人头晕目眩。然而如此的宝具对于绮礼来说既无用处，也无意义，在他眼中这些赫赫有名的武器与废铜烂铁并无二致。绮礼丝毫不知道王给自己看这种东西的目的何在。

“你是想让我喟叹这些财宝吗？我想你从你的臣民那边收到的赞美已经够多了吧……我完全不明白你为什么要给我看这些东西。”

沉默良久，背后爆发出一阵酣畅大笑。

“别问那么愚蠢的问题，绮礼。”王笑着从鼻腔里发出轻哼，他似乎一直很不屑用言语表达他的轻蔑，“不过也是，本王并不认为单纯让你参观本王的藏品就能让你从那腐朽的内心与愚钝的思想中稍稍得以解脱。”

腐朽？愚钝？

言峰绮礼想出言辩解却被殿外传来的清脆笑声打断，一位绿发白衣少年在金碧辉煌的宫殿间突兀地闯入视线。少年用他漂亮的琥珀色眸子打量着绮礼，眨了眨眼，然后用听不懂的语音与王交流着。

安定的语调，温和的举止，具备难以想象超强战斗力的“拥有意识的宝具”。连接天与地之锁，既是由众神之手所造的人偶，亦是自然与调和一体化的大地分身。  
恩奇都。  
他是诸神为了让那位王「回到神的身边」而派遣的兵器，担负着束缚王并将其带回天上的职责。然而他却成了王的朋友，这「甚至能束缚天的锁」依照朋友的愿望，选择了为人而用之路。  
他只是一件兵器，甚至不能称之为人。但他却作为英雄王唯一的友人，与其并肩战斗，赢得王的尊敬。而获得人之心之后，却最终以人偶之躯归于尘土——他是代替王接受神罚而死。书上说王为他举行的葬礼持续了七天，万物皆枯。  
那也是王一生中唯一一次落泪。  
那位王也会因为某个生命的消亡而悲怮痛哭，那是他作为人的情感的宣泄，他身体里三分之一人类血脉的影响远大于他的神性。即使说着“人类没有价值这种话”，但是内心却以王的身份深切的爱着这片土地上的每一个生命。  
是恩奇都教会了那位王这份爱。

王是非常幸运的，他遇到了恩奇都，从暴君变成了贤王，而绮礼没有这样的人引导自己。三十多年浑浑噩噩的人生，不论是作为连跳两级的神学院首席毕业生还是教会中的最强代执行者，活着的始终是「言峰璃正优秀的儿子」，背后的言峰绮礼只是亦生亦死的存在。绮礼不知道自己想要什么，思考着自己为什么存在却永远找不到答案。世间仿佛没有能使自己快乐的事物，触目皆是众生的悲伤。无喜也无怒，无悲也无欢，他就像一个亡者一样同这个生命的世界格格不入。绮礼不能以正常人的方式去感知这个世界的情感，不会去爱、不被爱，即使当克劳蒂娅在自己面前逐渐死去时内心也毫无感触。  
「爱」这个词只能让言峰绮礼感到迷惑。

“绮礼，怎么了？你看起来一副低落的恼人表情。”  
“……啊，不，没什么。”  
王狐疑地看了看绮礼，但并没有深究。  
“没事就走吧，刚才恩奇都过来说他们都已经准备好了。”  
“他们？准备什么？”  
“无需多问，跟本王来。”

离开收藏室，穿过来时见过的空中花园，来到一片开阔的高地。四周是七根石柱，上面雕刻着不同的图案。石柱中间是祭坛，祭坛上有一块巨大的赭石板，凿满了绮礼看不懂的楔形文字。地面上的细小凹槽仿佛是刻意雕刻出来的，像古树的根一样向四周蔓延开，狰狞地盘结着。台下的人群已经里里外外聚集了几层，细碎的说话声如蚊蝇挠耳。绮礼躲在一根石柱的阴影下，注视着王走上祭坛。  
天空被云朵撕开，染上娇艳的红。夕阳恰好照在那块巨大的石板上，映着王的赤瞳。王站在祭坛上，台下便噤了声，一片肃然。他发表着演讲，明亮高昂的声线有令人心悦臣服的力量，每一个音节都铿锵有力地撞击着耳膜。绮礼并不知道他在说什么，但能看得出来他兴致很高。不久，王走下祭台站到高地的边缘向他的子民展开双臂，皮肤下的肌肉随着手臂的起落收缩与舒张，高亢的语调表明他的演说已进入尾声。绮礼听到台下的人们渐渐同王应和起来，声音越来越响，最终成了撼天动地的高呼。虽然绮礼听不懂他们的语言，但他们在呐喊中重复最多、最为强调的那个词，绮礼却是知道的——

Gilgamesh.

没错，那位王叫吉尔伽美什。他是古城乌鲁克的君主，是流淌着神之血脉的王，是美索不达米亚平原上最闪耀的光辉。

“Gilgamesh！！！”  
“Gilgamesh！！！”  
“Gilgamesh！！！”

王在自己名字的欢呼声中露出自傲的笑容，享受着子民的拥戴。  
在宫殿走廊上曾有过的想法又袭上心头。无论怎样握紧十字架都无法使自己的目光从他裸露的后背上收回来。喉咙的紧缩感让绮礼很不好受。  
为什么为什么为什么！  
为什么，自己会想要染指他呢？

王转过身来望着绮礼，那是带笑的嘲讽。

暮色低暝。

逐渐昏暗的四周突然被暖黄色的光芒照亮，绮礼这才意识到石柱的顶端摆放着火盆。人潮退去，士兵们举着火把指挥人群，火把小小的光点一路延伸至城外。回过神来吉尔伽美什不知何时已绕到身边。  
“绮礼，把这东西收起来，在本王的国度里就不要再想着异教神明了。”不等言峰绮礼拒绝，吉尔伽美什就已经摘下了对方胸前的十字架，“本王就先替你保管了。”  
“……”  
“真意外，你似乎一点异议都没有啊。”  
“就算提出异议也是枉然吧。”  
王似乎默许了这样的说辞，一旁的侍卫趁两人之间短暂的沉默向王禀告着什么。王一边听着，目光越过绮礼落在远方。绮礼顺着他的目光望去——

“Buranunu，ldiklat.”  
“什么？”  
“那两条河的名字啊。”王的视线并未回转，“这是我们苏美尔语的说法。说Euphrates和Tigris你大概就听得懂了吧。”

幼发拉底和底格里斯。

绮礼熟识的《圣经》中把幼发拉底河称为伯拉河，与底格里斯河一同出现在创世纪第二章，是继Pishon、Gihon及Tigris之后第四条从伊甸园流出来的河流。幼发拉底河亦是上帝允诺赐予亚伯拉罕及其后人的土地的边界之一。而在启示录中所写，当到了世界末日，幼发拉底河将会干涸，为大毁灭作准备。  
但眼下的河依然平缓流淌在广阔的原野上，几百年来灌溉着这片神创之土，一切生命都在它的滋养下蓬勃生长。绮礼丝毫看不出有任何毁灭的迹象，也无法想象这座城会迎来何等灾难，眼前的一切都在挑战言峰绮礼三十多年来的信仰。  
“绮礼，本王说过不要再去想异教的神明了吧？”王不悦地偏过头，“离你们所谓的‘神’出生还要几千年的时光，那本叫做《圣经》的书也不过都是无稽之谈，‘大毁灭’之类的更是人类愚蠢的妄想。”  
啊……这的确像是一座永驻之城。

“该走了绮礼，今晚可是满月。”

伴王出行的队伍并没有想象中的浩大，仅仅是一队提着长矛的士兵和伴行的侍女。或许是王有自信只身面对一切潜在危险又或许是因为这本来不过就是个寡兵多农的城邦，绮礼不知道。但那位王确实有相当强大的力量，从他与Rider的那一战中即可看出，只他一人便可横扫千军，在战场上其他人的存在只能成为他的累赘罢了。  
言峰绮礼习惯性的走在王的身后，目光被随从的侍女所吸引。隔着二十来步的距离，绮礼无法仔细观察那些女人的具体容貌，但根据自己能看到的，以及那位王挑剔的眼光推断，这些女人必然个个姿色不凡。尤其是那个有着小麦色皮肤的侍女，较深的肤色让她在那几个白皮肤的女人中格外突出。丰乳肥臀，圆润的肩头与纤细的腰肢凸显出身体其他部分的丰腴，纱裙之下半掩半露着充满肉感的大腿。她是个天生的媚种，是个能让男人为之疯狂的女人。  
“原来你也对那种女人感兴趣啊。”  
自己的窥视被王发现了，但令人惊讶的是，绮礼并没有为自己的行为遮掩辩护的念头，他甚至没有立刻将视线从那个女人身上移开。  
“她是个阿拉伯人吗，还是雅利安人？”  
“本王不知道她来自哪里，也不关心此事。她不过是本王从某个战败国俘虏来的女人，如今让她做了神妓的侍女。”王朝着走在侍女队列的第一个女人扬了扬下巴，“喏，那就是神妓。”  
“神妓……说的倒好听。其实所有的女人你都可以轻易得到吧，只要你一声令下。”  
“正是如此。”真是毫不犹豫的肯定。  
恬不知耻。  
在绮礼看来，“狩猎处女”称得上是吉尔伽美什的众多恶趣味中最令人发指的一项了。但同样是身为男人的绮礼似乎也没有资格指责王。  
“不过她确实有一具漂亮的身体，加之又是个卖弄风情的好手……”  
“然而同她的王比起来，还是稍逊一筹啊……”这句话的脱口而出并没有经过言峰绮礼意识的批准。  
王突然停住了脚步，从绮礼身上拿来的十字架被他绕了几圈缠在手腕上，正随着他的动作而微微晃动闪烁着银光。

“你这种夸赞，真是令人听不惯。”  
句尾是他压抑不住的笑意。

星星点点的火光在大河的两岸蔓延着，绮礼以为出了城会径直走向河边，却没想到王率领队伍走向了南边的一处山坡。山坡上也有些许火光，影影绰绰能望见帐幕的形状。士兵在离帐幕五十多米时就停下了脚步，分散开守卫在四周。侍女们摆好果盘斟上了酒。王挥了挥手，帐幕里便只剩了他与绮礼两人。  
王将一个盛满猩红色葡萄酒的金杯递到绮礼面前：“尝一口吧绮礼。本王这浸润着魔力的酒浆可比你们现代那下等的劣质酒要可口得多。”言峰绮礼浅啜了一口。  
大概是发酵不足吧，入口的酸涩让绮礼对于吉尔伽美什的评价不敢苟同。  
王似乎并没有期望从绮礼口中得到什么称赞。他偏着头望着那两条大河以及河岸边他的子民——这里确是个观察这片平原的好地方。  
听到了歌声。  
风把山顶舒缓圣洁的咏唱送到河畔，平静宽阔的水面上泛起涟漪，河畔的光点开始顺着水流移动，逐渐铺满了整条大河。白日里看到的平静河流此时闪烁着光芒，熠熠生辉地跃动着。  
“今天……是什么节日吗？”  
“不错。乌鲁克的今天相当于你们日本的夏日祭。本王的子民在河面上所放的是棕榈叶做的船只，船上的火光是由……”  
王的介绍并没有入耳。绮礼看到月亮的清辉温柔的落在王的身上，顺着他的金发流淌，滴落在肩膀后于肩胛向下，最终在脚踝处的暗部遁形。同样是王，他却不如Rider那般壮硕；四肢意外的纤细，肌肉被隐藏在流畅的线条中；冷调的月光清晰勾勒出他下颏的优雅曲线。他被银白色的光芒笼罩着，馨香四溢。绮礼知道用什么词语形容他是最恰当的——

美丽。（kirei）

他是过于美丽了。这并非单单是女性的阴柔之美，也并非是男性的阳刚之美。吉尔伽美什身上的美超出了绮礼的认知范围，就好像把男性与女性最漂亮的部分挑选出来，又赋予其无与伦比的气宇，整合后一并放在了他身上。

这副神赐的身体是绝世的尤物。

想拥他入怀，想抚摸那泛着象牙光泽的肌肤，想埋在他颈肩呼吸那令人心醉神迷的芳香。绮礼想占有他，想切身感受他的美，即使这样做会玷污他，但想要抓住他并占为己有的欲望在逐渐蚕食着绮礼理智思考的余地。喜欢看花朵的凋谢、喜欢从他人的痛苦与生命的消逝中获得快乐，绮礼知道这是非常人所有的恶德、是一种病态美学。但这是自己得到“愉悦”的唯一途径，所以，  
所以才想看他在自己手中毁灭。

“绮礼，你在想什么？”  
王转过身来，绮礼看到了他手腕上的十字架。  
喉咙压迫着声带却丝毫发不出声音，等意识到自己刚才的妄念时口腔已经干燥到无法忍受的地步。  
“告诉我，绮礼，你在想什么？”  
王在向自己靠近，而身后没有退路。感受到他攀上自己的肩，目光紧盯着十字架不敢离开分毫，身体下意识的想要推开这位王。  
“……吉尔伽美什，住手吧。”  
“不要在意世俗的伦理与教条了。那些东西只会让你更加痛苦不是吗？”王解开挂绳，十字架划出一道银色的弧线，隐匿到角落的阴暗里，“绮礼，去尽情追求‘愉悦’吧，这是本王的允许。”  
“不行……不……我做不到。”  
王从肋边环抱住绮礼，两人的身体紧贴。他轻轻依在绮礼胸前，右手捧起绮礼的脸，指腹于颊上摩挲。  
“无需羞耻。”  
明明晚风微凉，绮礼却感到燥热。即使隔着衣物，与吉尔伽美什相触的每一寸皮肤都在发烫。言峰绮礼知道自己已经起了生理反应，吉尔伽美什身上的馨香几乎要击溃最后的防线。他不敢接受王的目光，大口呼吸着冰冷的口气试图让自己的身体冷静下来。

“绮礼，不要移开视线。”  
“绮礼，看着我。”  
“绮礼，看着我的眼睛。”

那双眼睛，那双比葡萄酒液还要鲜红的眼睛，那双燃着地狱熊熊业火的眼睛。  
它如一剂猛毒让他上瘾，让他就地身死。

已然沉醉其中。

紧紧抓住他、拥他入怀、亲吻他——就想那位王所期待的那样。唇舌交缠，跃动着烛光的红眸中泛起水雾。肉体接触带来惊涛骇浪般的快感冲击着绮礼，没有理智也不经思考，只有疯狂的性冲动在绮礼的脑海中膨胀，他几乎要被那双红瞳中的烈火燃烧殆尽。  
脖颈上的吻痕、肩上的牙印，体液混在一起从交合处滴下。果盘与酒杯被粗暴的动作掀翻在地，圣洁的咏唱中混入暧昧的呻吟与喘息，情欲的气息浓稠得令人喘不过气来。脖子被紧搂着，腰际被双腿缠绕，那位倨傲的英雄王正在身下如娼妓一般娇吟。绮礼抬起头来望着吉尔伽美什，那双猩红色的眼睛里映着自己的脸  
——在笑。

再度睁开眼时看到的是被灯光照耀的白色天花板，过于耀眼的白炽灯光刺激瞳孔收缩。  
“你醒了啊。”吉尔伽美什半卧在言峰绮礼的身侧，一手托头，一手挑弄着属于绮礼的银色十字架，“嗯……？看你的表情你好像还没意识到发生了什么啊。”  
绮礼从床上坐起来，伸出手一把夺回十字架。  
“那是……梦……”  
“不，不是梦哦绮礼。”吉尔伽美什笑起来，“看看本王身上。”他略微抬高了下巴，露出线条姣好的脖子。绮礼看到白皙的皮肤上赫然留着吻痕，肩膀上似乎是抓挠的痕迹，手腕也有淤青或红肿的地方。  
“你可真是粗暴呢，居然在王的身体上留下了痕迹。不过……”吉尔伽美什停下勾了勾嘴角，“你身上也有不少标记。”  
“……所以这一切都是你搞的鬼吧Archer！”  
“怎么？你在生气？”  
“你每次都擅自闯入我的房间，擅自用宝贵的魔力做一些莫名的事，甚至还擅自……”  
“擅自与你结合？”仿佛是听到了天大的笑话一般，王毫无顾忌地笑了出来，“脱了裤子把本王按在桌上进入本王身体的人可是你啊绮礼。”  
“那是因为你在诱导我！”言峰绮礼竭力控制着自己的脾气。即使对于那时的记忆只有模糊的片段，但吉尔伽美什带有暗示性的话语仍能让他回想起那些下流不堪的羞耻画面、甚至那时的感觉。  
“本王诱导你……？哼，你明明玩的很开心不是吗？那个时候你可露出了不错的表情……”  
“不要再让我来迎合你的恶趣味了吉尔伽美什！”

仿佛是被过于强烈的语气震慑住了，王愣在原地没有说话。“……抱歉。”绮礼别过脸去用手揉着眉心，“我失态了……”  
吉尔伽美什起身轻轻趴在绮礼背后，下巴搁在印着咬痕的肩膀上。“为什么要感到羞耻呢？这一切都是本王所允许的，你并没有做任何出格的事。”  
“不是这样的Archer，这已经不是你活着时的那个世界了……”  
“纵使是五千年，这个世界能有什么不同？从本王的时代开始人就是浸淫着欲望的蝼蚁，秉持着世界上最恶劣的品性——这是那些同样恶劣的神在创造之初就规定好了的。”吉尔伽美什搂住绮礼的脖子，握住他抚摸眉心的手，“不要想着去做什么圣人，这世上所有的人都是一样的，你何必因为‘神父’这个身份而拘束自己呢，更何况你本人也并不喜欢这个身份吧。”  
绮礼叹了口气，松开王的手，吉尔伽美什顺势跨坐到他身前。  
“吉尔伽美什，我不知道我到底在寻求什么……”  
“那就去找到它。不用逼迫自己、也不必着急立刻找到，这会是个漫长的过程。但是无需担心，在找到之前本王会一直陪着你的。”吉尔伽美什捧起绮礼的脸，两人都可以感受到对方的呼吸扫过脸颊。

“绮礼，你那时的表情，本王可是很中意哦。”

“不要再迷惘了。无论你想干什么，想追求什么，本王全部允许。”

“你已经知道接下来该怎么做了吧？”

清晨的第一缕阳光破开浓厚的雾霭折射进窗户，唇上的温度消失了，怀中也变得空无一物。落地钟的指针显示已经5：50，言峰绮礼站起来同往常一样穿好黑色的教会服，银色的十字架在胸前闪着光，镜子前的自己与平常并无两样。他突然想起来时臣老师嘱咐过自己今天应该去订机票。

“不过，现在也不需要了吧。”

\------------------------------------------------------------------END-----------------------------------------------------------------------

唉 没写出自己想要的感觉 垃圾文 垃圾文（叹气


End file.
